


Pantsdrunk

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Demons, Gen, Humor, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Prompted by a newspaper article saying that the Finnish "pantsdrunk" is the new "hygge."





	Pantsdrunk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a newspaper article saying that the Finnish "pantsdrunk" is the new "hygge."

“I see that English-speaking humans have decided that _lagom_ and _hygge_ are no longer trendy,” Aziraphale said, with some glee.

“First, no one says ‘trendy’ now unless they’re _deeply_ untrendy and second, what d’you mean, they’re no longer trendy? Do you have any idea how much hot chocolate and ginger biscuits I have in? Or what tasteful moderate colours the flat’s done up in?” Crowley said in alarm.

“The new thing is _kalsarikänni_ ,” Aziraphale said.

“Drinking in your underwear?” Crowley shrieked. “That is so not cool!”

“I know,”Aziraphale said sadly, “for this, we saved the world?”


End file.
